Mar-Vell (Earth-10011)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Leader of the ; servant of the Many-Angled Ones | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10011 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Leader of the forces of the Cancerverse | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Brad Walker | First = Thanos Imperative: Ignition #1 | Death = Thanos Imperative #6 | HistoryText = Mar-Vell was among the famous cosmic heroes in his universe. But the day came when he was afflicted by cancer, a disease which neither science nor sorcery could cure. On his deathbed, Mar-Vell was contacted by the Many-Angled Ones, primordial cosmic entities that live between universes, who told him that to save himself, he could destroy Death. Granted new powers by the Many-Angled Ones, Mar-Vell transmutated his closest friends and allies into hideous perversion of their other parallel reality selves. He went on to sacrifice the Avatar of Death in the Necropsy ritual, destroying Death itself, allowing the Many-Angled Ones to flood through his universe, corrupting all life. A space-time tear called the Fault was ripped open by Black Bolt, allowing the Many-Angled Ones to invade another universe and destroy the life-death cycles of all universes. To that end, Mar-Vell began to search for this reality's Avatar of Death, kidnapping many beings considered to be anomalies. During that time, he was ambushed by Nova, who had come to rescue of Namorita, one of the hostages. While subduing Nova Prime, Mar-Vell sensed the death of an Avatar of Life back in his universe. Realizing that his quarry was back home, Mar-Vell and the Revengers returned to find Thanos. Thanos immediately surrendered, asking for oblivion in exchange for giving Mar-Vell what he wants. However, while Mar-Vell performed the Necropsy ritual, he soon discovers that he's been deceived. By bringing Thanos to the brink of Death, Death herself had been allowed to re-enter his universe. Mar-Vell cried that it wasn't fair. Thanos smugly reminded him that he cheated Death. No one can do that twice. Death then annihilates Mar-Vell and the Revengers, effectively ending the Cancerverse invasion of Earth-616. | Powers = Mar-Vell's strength is sufficient enough to easily hold off Nova, Silver Surfer, and Quasar at the same time. Solar Energy Metabolics: ability to metabolize solar energy and convert it for a variety of uses including converting the light of the sun and stars and to a variety of different forms of light and energy. * Flight (Potentially trans-light speeds) * Photon Energy Blasts * Super speed * Virtual invulnerability * Enhanced strength * Regeneration Immortality Illusions Casting Teleportation Cosmic Awareness | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Reality Stone | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Bulletproof Category:Invulnerability Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Category:Vell Family Category:Psyche-Magnitron Enhanced Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Senses Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Gem wielders Category:Old Ones Worshipers